Cannoneer
The Cannoneer is a unit of the Serpent Clan. Overview Where the Serpent Musketeer is arrogant and disliked by his fellow troops, the Cannoneer is respected and feared. Hauling tremendous cannons fashioned from solid tree-trunks and pig iron, these massive men of few words lumber about the battlefield stoically, though few others could even lift their burdens. These cannons fire heavy iron shot with such force that they often kill several men at once as they rip through terrified and scattering enemy ranks. Practically one-man siege engines and usually knowledgeable in the ways of masonry, phrase" additionlone Cannoneers have been known to demolish granite fortifications in mere minutes. At close range, the Cannoneers thrust and bash their ponderous guns, ripping flesh and shattering bones. Yet, burdened as they are, they are unable to parry or dodge enemy strikes, and thus require infantry support to be truly effective. Usage The Cannoneer's cannonballs are very powerful, especially in bulldozing buildings and watchtowers. The Cannon Sights 'upgrade improves the canoneer's shooting range thus making him more effective. The Pass-through Damag'e, similar to the Hurlers', can even damage units and buildings the projectile passes through. However, Cannoneers have obvious disadvantages: a slow rate of fire and weakness against their own Blunt weapons. Canoneer also has special Battle Gears that can be used in combat. Mines can be deployed at narrow paths and strategic chokepoints, detonating when treaded by unsuspecting enemies. They are effective against horses and units weak to Explosive damage. Smoke Bombs, on the other hand, temporarily immobilizes units and reduce their line of sight and damage. Its use is effective for engaging in and retreating from combat. Battle Gear Notes *The "Steel Cannonballs" can either be a technique or an upgrade: *#As a technique, Steel Cannonballs modifies the Cannoneer's Cannonball from a non-siege to a siege weapon. Supposedly, siege Cannonball should deal 2 times more damage to buildings than non-siege Cannonball, but in fact it doesn't do anything as the Cannoneer always deals double damage to buildings due to the bug in the Siege parameter. All in all, it's a waste of 3 Yin points. *The damage type of Smoke Bombs 'is "''Magic". A smoke bomb and a Cannoneer's cannonball are different in this way. *Concentrated '''Smoke Bombing is able to set buildings on fire. 2 Smoke Bombs launched at the same time would make a watchtower burn slightly. *Each Smoke Bomb '''reduces enemy units' damage by '''50%. The effect is stackable, which means it's bugged (it was supposed to be fixed in battlepack 3 long ago, but, for some reason, wasn't). *The Smoke Bomb ''aftermath'' resets enemy units' behavior settings: it disables "Passive mode" , "Stand Ground" , "Guard" and "Force Attack", making an enemy unit (if not controlled by player) attack a nearby target after Smoke Bomb main effect (line of sight and damage reduction) is gone. The effect is also stackable. *Abusing Smoke Bombs in BR Multiplayer is usually prohibited, due to the bugged stackability of its two already mentioned effects. Gallery Cannoneer 2 - Serpent Clan.jpg|Cannoneer Concept Art Serpent Cannoneer.jpg|Cannoneer Concept Art Early Cannoneer Concept 1.jpg|(Early) Cannoneer Concept Art Early Cannoneer Concept 2.jpg|(Early) Cannoneer Concept Art Early Cannoneer Concept 3.jpg|(Early) Cannoneer Concept Art Cannoneer.png|Cannoneer on the Watchtower Quotes (Move) *''"Quick and sure!"'' *''"Loaded up!"'' *''"Armed and dangerous"'' *''"Point the way"'' *''"On target!"'' *''"Smokin"'' Quotes (Attack) *''"The Serpent strikes!"'' *''"Take aim!"'' *''"In my sights"'' *''"Pick them off!"'' *''"Blast 'em!"'' *''"Shoot to kill!"'' *''"Aim for the head!"'' Quotes (When engaging in melee combat) *''"Back off!"'' Quotes (Kill) * "Eat lead!" * "I'm sorry, was that your eye?" * "How does that feel?" * "Duck!" * "Dance!" * "Ha-ha, jump!" * "Like koi in a pond!" Quotes (Heal) * "Ahhh.... Pleasing!" * "Ahhh... Better!" Quotes (Death) *''"One last shot...."'' *''"Blast.. you!"'' Category:Serpent Unit Category:Missile Unit Category:Siege Unit Category:Serpent Clan